Stole My Heart Mr Kidnapper
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie - Seharusnya tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin menculik Wonwoo, pria berusia 22 tahun yang tinggal sendirian dan hidup sederhana. Tapi sepertinya Mingyu memiliki niat lain.


Selamat untuk anak-anak Seventeen 2nd winningnya! Carat good job!

You're going too fast baby~ (liriknya onu menggoda ya. kikikiki)

* * *

 **Wonwoo** tak pernah menyangka pulang terlambat beberapa jam saja bisa menimbulkan kesialan seperti ini. Biasanya, Wonwoo akan menutup toko buku tempatnya bekerja dua jam sebelum tengah malam. Tapi malam ini, Wonwoo yang sedang malas pulang ke apartemennya yang sepi memutuskan untuk menutup toko dua jam lebih malam, atau lebih tepatnya tengah malam.

Wonwoo tidak merasa takut, baginya kejadian ini justru sangatlah aneh. Siapa sangka akan ada orang bodoh yang memilih malam ini untuk menculik pria berusia 22 tahun. Dan siapa sangka Jeon Wonwoo akan menjadi korban penculikan di malam yang menurutnya paling membosankan.

"Hei, siapapun dirimu, jangan bercanda."

Tak ada balasan, namun Wonwoo berani bersumpah ia mendengar seseorang tersedak. Setelah berhasil menculik Wonwoo tepat setelah ia menutup toko, Wonwoo diikat di sebuah kursi dengan mata tertutup. Dia sama sekali tak mengetahui berapa jumlah penculiknya karena sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, hal terakhir yang Wonwoo ingat hanya lengan kuat yang melingkar di leher dan nafas hangat di belakang telinga saat seseorang membiusnya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan menculikku? Kau tak bisa minta uang tebusan!"

"Aku tahu."

Alis Wonwoo terangkat sempurna saat mendengar sebuah jawaban, sama sekali tak menyangka si penculik akan membalas ucapannya. Dan entah mengapa suara dalam dan tenang itu berhasil membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat. Bukan takut, hanya terkejut, ada sesuatu yang terasa nyaman di telinga saat Wonwoo mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa motifmu menculikku?"

"Karena kau bosan, Wonwoo."

"Aku?"

Wonwoo tertawa gugup mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Beberapa kali Wonwoo membuka dan menutup mulutnya namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bosan, dan menginginkan sebuah petualangan."

Wonwoo tak mendengar penculik itu bergerak namun suaranya begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas di sebelah pipinya.

"Sebaiknya lepaskan aku sekarang atau—"

"Atau?"

Wonwoo tercekat, tak hanya suara yang terdengar begitu dekat namun dia bisa merasakan pria itu berbicara di telinganya. Ujung hidung pria itu membelai cuping telinganya dan tiba-tiba gerbang ingatan Wonwoo seakan terbuka secara paksa. Dia mengenal suara ini, Wonwoo tahu pemilik suara ini.

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Siap melayanimu."

Wonwoo dapat merasakan senyum terulas di bibir Mingyu saat mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Tidak ada ketergesaan dalam ciuman itu, lembut membelai kulit Wonwoo yang sedikit lembab. Ada sebuah janji tak terucap dalam senyum ringan itu. Janji yang membuat jantung Wonwoo mengentak tulang rusuknya dengan sangat menyakitkan.

"Mingyu, jangan bercanda. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Salah, Jeon Wonwoo. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mingyu tahu suaranya terdengar begitu penuh percaya diri, tapi sebenarnya dia sedikit gugup. Bisa dibilang Mingyu hampir seperti penguntit, setiap hari mengunjungi tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Mengamati dari balik rak buku yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin pulang, mandi, tidur dan beristirahat."

Suara tenang Wonwoo sangat menipu dan jika bukan karena keringat yang menghiasi keningnya, Mingyu akan percaya dengan jawaban itu. Pelan Mingyu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Dengan sengaja menyentuhkan lutut mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kau begitu bosan, sangat bosan hingga malas mengalihkan perhatianmu dari lembaran kertas, bosan hingga mengabaikan sekelilingmu."

Mingyu merasakan sentakan pelan ketika meletakkan tangannya di paha Wonwoo. Tak melewatkan pemandangan saat Wonwoo menelan ludah dengan gugup. Semakin berani Mingyu menaikkan tangannya, membelai pelan hingga Wonwoo mengerang rendah tak setuju.

"Kim Mingyu hentikan!"

Wonwoo mendesis. Mingyu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara tapi tangannya terus membelai paha Wonwoo dengan sangat menggoda. Dan entah dari mana, bayangan Mingyu berada di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan intens dan terpusat memenuhi benak Wonwoo. Jantungnya menggila, Wonwoo bahkan hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali dia merasa setegang ini.

"Wonwoo..."

Mingyu membisikkan nama Wonwoo pelan. Nafasnya membelai bibir Wonwoo, hangat dan menggoda. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga, menghilangkan bayangan Mingyu yang sedang mencondongkan tubuh di hadapannya. Wonwoo harus berusaha menahan desakan untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka karena semakin lama bibirnya terasa ngilu.

Menangkap kerutan di dahi Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya terangkat hingga menyentuh tempat di antara alis Wonwoo yang mengerut. Menyentuh pelan hingga kerutan itu menghilang.

"Mingyu?"

Sejenak Mingyu terpaku memandang wajah Wonwoo yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Selama ini Mingyu hanya bisa memandang Wonwoo dari jauh. Bahkan jika mereka sedang bertukar sapa, Mingyu harus menjaga matanya. Tapi saat ini Wonwoo berada di hadapannya, begitu dekat dan nyata. Kendali diri Mingyu seketika hilang dan dengan sedikit ketergesaan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Terkejut, Wonwoo menarik tubuhnya hingga membentur sandaran kursi. Punggungnya begitu kaku hingga terasa menusuk, tapi semua itu terabaikan ketika Mingyu menggerakkan mulutnya. Memangut pelan dan membuai, sesekali Mingyu membelai sudut mulut Wonwoo dengan lidahnya.

Mingyu kemudian menarik diri, memandang Wonwoo yang merapatkan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Nafasnya memburu hingga dadanya tersentak menyakitkan. Meski harga dirinya sedikit tersakiti, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo pantas menolaknya. Siapa yang tidak takut ketika dicium oleh penculikmu?

Di lain pihak Wonwoo mendapati dirinya sedikit terkejut saat bibir Mingyu menghilang. Tiba-tiba angin yang berhembus terasa begitu dingin membelai bibirnya yang lembab. Wonwoo bingung. Ciuman itu, Wonwoo sama sekali tak membencinya. Hanya terkejut dan bingung.

Wonwoo merasakan belaian tangan Mingyu menyapu keningnya, turun membelai pipi. Dengan sangat hati-hati ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Wonwoo, menguak pelan hingga udara perlahan berhembus dari mulutnya.

"Bernafas Wonwoo, aku tidak ingin kau mati."

Meski tersirat nada geli dalam ucapannya, Wonwoo bisa merasakan perhatian Mingyu dari gerakannya. Perlahan nafas Wonwoo kembali teratur, namun ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Antisipasi. Secara tidak sadar Wonwoo menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu terhadapnya.

"Jangan takut."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Wonwoo sebelum merasakan mulut Mingyu yang menerkam bibirnya. Lidahnya dengan buas menerobos mulut Wonwoo, membelai dan membuai setiap sudutnya.

"Hmmh...ahh."

Wonwoo merasakan tangan Mingyu mencengkeram pinggangnya, namun pikirannya teralihkan oleh ciuman Mingyu yang begitu menuntut. Dan seketika, Wonwoo merasakan dirinya diangkat hingga mendarat di paha berotot Mingyu. Tangannya masih terikat menyakitkan di balik punggung, tapi sepertinya Mingyu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Ming...hmm."

Mingyu menghentikan ciumannya, mengecup ringan bibir Wonwoo yang bengkak sebelum menjauhkan diri. Sebelah tangannya membelai ringan punggung Wonwoo menenangkan. Perlahan Mingyu menggigit kancing kemeja Wonwoo hingga terlepas, satu persatu.

Mingyu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka namun dengan intensitas berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ciuman ini tidak menuntut, tapi merayu, membujuk. Mingyu memangut bibir Wonwoo pelan, mendaratkan gigitan ringan di sana sini hingga Wonwoo mendesah pelan. Membuka bibirnya secara suka rela dan menangkap mulut Mingyu dalam ciuman terbuka.

Mingyu menyibak kemeja Wonwoo hingga kulit mulus terpampang di hadapannya, membiarkan kain tersebut menggantung di ujung lengan Wonwoo yang terikat. Tangan Mingyu bergerak menyelidik, membelai puting Wonwoo yang sudah mengeras karena hawa dingin yang megelus ringan.

"Minggh..."

Wonwoo menarik bibirnya menjauh, membiarkan dahinya mendarat ringan di bahu Mingyu dengan pasrah. Tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan serta kain yang menutup mata Wonwoo membuat indranya menajam, antisipasi meningkat disetiap pergerakan Mingyu. Sentuhan ringan ujung jari Mingyu mampu mencekik nafas yang memburu di tenggorokan Wonwoo karena semua terasa intim. Setiap sentuhan terasa membakar dan menggoda.

Tangan Mingyu mencengkeram pinggang Wonwoo ringan sebelum bergerak melingkar dan membuka kancing celana Wonwoo, menarik resleting dengan sangat perlahan. Wonwoo memekik lirih ketika jari-jari Mingyu dengan nakal membelai bokong Wonwoo yang masih terbalut celana.

"Ooh... Ahhhh..." Jari-jari Wonwoo mengepal, giginya menancap kuat di bahu Mingyu saat satu jari menerobos tubuhnya. Meski Mingyu mendorong dengan sangat perlahan, tetap saja rasa sakit terasa menyengat di lubang Wonwoo yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun.

"Ssshhh... Jangan takut, bernafaslah dengan tenang."

Seakan lupa dengan tindakannya menculik Wonwoo, Mingyu meminta pria di pangkuannya itu untuk tidak merasa takut. Wonwoo ingin tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu, tapi hanya pekikan lemah yang meluncur dari tenggorokannya ketika jari Mingyu masih bergerak dalam dirinya.

Satu bertambah menjadi dua hingga akhirnya tiga jari bergerak dengan stabil mendorong batas kewarasan Wonwoo ke dalam jurang. Perutnya menegang, jari-jari panjang Mingyu mendorong hingga menyentuh titik yang membuat Wonwoo melayang, desahan serta rintihan memenuhi ruangan. Nafas hangat yang menerpa leher Mingyu membuatnya hilang kendali. Rencana untuk bercinta dengan lembut hilang saat akhirnya Mingyu mendorong miliknya menerobos lubang Wonwoo dengan kuat.

"Aaarrghh...Ahh...Ahh...Ming...Hhnn"

Mingyu sama sekali mengabaikan Wonwoo, tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Wonwoo dengan sangat kuat hingga memerah. Pinggulnya bergerak ke atas dengan brutal, menari seperti hewan liar kelaparan. Erangan Wonwoo semakin membuat Mingyu lupa diri dan terus bergerak hingga kursi yang mereka duduki berderit dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Wonwoo... Ohh... Ohh... Ohh...Wonwoo... Wonwoo..."

Bibir Mingyu mengucap nama Wonwoo seperti mantra, lidahnya menjelajah penuh rasa ingin tahu di leher Wonwoo, meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang tersebar tak beraturan.

Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya, membuat udara di sekitar mereka seakan lembab hingga angin dingin yang berhembus tak terasa di kulit keduannya yang terbakar api gairah. Rintihan Wonwoo semakin meninggi, perutnya mengencang, nama Mingyu meluncur keras dari tenggorokan Wonwoo saat akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Tahan... Aah... Se... Ahh... Sedikit... Lagihhnn...Wonwoo"

Mingyu masih terus bergerak dengan kasar, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang terkulai lemas di bahunya. Ujung kejantanan Mingyu kembali menyentuh titik manis dalam tubuh Wonwoo, memancing erangan rendah dari tenggorokan Wonwoo yang terasa kering.

"Hnn... Hnn... Aaahh..."

Kepala Wonwoo tersentak kebelakang saat Mingyu mendorong dengan kuat dan akurat, membuat tubuh Wonwoo terpelanting kebelakang. Dengan sigap Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di seputar tubuh Wonwoo, menjaganya dalam pelukan hingga rasa nikmat mengumpul di perut bawah Mingyu.

Lubang Wonwoo mengetat dengan nikmat, menggoda kejantanan Mingyu hingga teriakan kasar lolos dari keduanya saat mencapai puncak pelepasan yang begitu memabukkan.

Kepala Wonwoo mendarat pelan di bahu Mingyu saat kesadarannya menguap, nafas lembut yang mengalir memperlihatkan betapa lelah tubuh Wonwoo karena kehabisan tenaga. Mingyu menengadah, memandang langit-langit rungan yang hanya disinari cahaya temaram. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat menyadari dirinya masih terkubur dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Menyenangkan dan nikmat hingga membuatnya enggan menarik diri jika tidak karena kenyataan Wonwoo yang tertidur karena kelelahan di pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu membisikkan kalimat tersebut dengan sangat perlahan di telinga Wonwoo, sama sekali tidak berencana menyatakan cinta pada pria yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya sesaat setelah menculik dan memperkosanya. Namun senyum lembut terulas di bibir Wonwoo dalam diam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tidurnya yang menyenangkan.

Di sisi lain, Wonwoo memang sudah tertarik dengan Mingyu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pria tinggi dengan senyum manis serta suara yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, tapi Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang bisa menunjukkan emosinya dengan terbuka. Wonwoo tidak terlalu pintar bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, jadi dia memendam rasa tertarik yang sempat menggelitik hatinya dan menarik diri, menganggap dirinya tak sebanding dengan Mingyu yang begitu bercahaya dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja.

Siapa sangka Mingyu menculiknya di hari yang begitu membosankan ini dan mengubahnya menjadi hari yang begitu indah.

 **_Tamat_**

* * *

Jangan lengah, akan ada yang menyusul setelah oneshot ini ((^_~))

Bisa nanti, besok, atau besok malam? Ahahaha


End file.
